


Supergirl contra CADMUS (SuperCorp)

by mirame_ami



Category: Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirame_ami/pseuds/mirame_ami
Summary: Supergirl ha logrado escaparse del secuestro de CADMUS y ahora todas las miradas están puestas en los Luthor. Sobretodo en Lena, que esconde varios secretos. Es hora de eliminar la organización, aunque no será al único enemigo que se enfrenten. Supercorp. Danvers. Adaptación libre y con varias licencias, que se sitúa al principio de la segunda temporada de Supergirl.





	Supergirl contra CADMUS (SuperCorp)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. He descubierto esta página y me he animado a publicar mi historia. La historia pretende ser un poco larga, así que no será un aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Espero que os guste. Y muchas gracias de antemano.

Alex se había humillado para nada. Lo que en un principio había sido una valiente salida del armario, se había convertido en una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía. Muchas veces incluso ni era capaz de mirar a su hermana Kara a la cara, eso solo la avergonzaba más.

Se estaba ahogando en casa, también lo hacía en el bar que había sido su nuevo refugio, cada vez que iba se encontraba a Maggie que insistía en hablarle y que no entendía que necesitara alejarse de ella. Sentía que ya pocas cosas seguras le quedaban.

En una vida tan controlada, aquello la asustaba, todo quedaba al azar, ella que siempre había sido tan metódica ahora se veía sumida en una vorágine de sentimientos que no sabía como encauzar de forma adecuada.

Cogió su cazadora de cuero y salió de su casa sin rumbo fijo, solo sabía a donde no quería ir y con quien no quería encontrarse.

Decidió ir a la parte alta de la ciudad, en ese ambiente más pijo seguramente no se encontraría a ningún conocido, o eso creía ella.

-Hola.- Alex se sorprendió al oír una voz familiar.

-Que susto, casi tiro mi copa.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su interlocutora.

-Por lo que veo ya quedaba poco que tirar.-

Lena Luthor se acercó y sonrió ampliamente enmarcando una radiante sonrisa con aquellos labios carmesí. Iba más desenfadada que las últimas veces que la había visto, se había quitado sus típicos trajes de corte sastre y ahora llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas y con parte de la espalda al aire, que iba más acorde con la estética de ese bar.

Alex miró a Lena y luego se miró a si misma con sus vaqueros y camiseta y se sintió de nuevo avergonzada. Había salido de casa sin pensar, como un acto reflejo de escapar y no había caído en que tenía que haberse arreglado antes.

-Debería haberme vestido de forma más apropiada, pero la verdad es que solo he venido a beber.-

-No digas tonterías, vas muy bien así. Además, no existe ningún protocolo de vestimenta para venir a estos sitios.-

-Bueno, el protocolo va implícito por lo que se ve.- miraba alrededor y solo veía mujeres con elegantes vestidos y hombres con americana. -Aunque realmente hasta que no te he visto a ti aquí, no me he sentido fuera de lugar, estás espectacular.- continuó diciendo mientras miraba de nuevo a Lena de arriba abajo.

-Gracias.- dijo agradecida. -Pero no digas más tonterías y déjame que te invite a una copa para solucionarlo, no todos los días puedo brindar con quien me salvó la vida. Dos...- hizo un pequeño silencio y miró a Alex esperando que le dijera lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Whisky con hielo.-

-No te andas con tonterías, ¿eh? Me gusta tu estilo. Por favor, pónganos dos whiskies con hielo, pero no nos ponga la mierda que le has puesto a ella, quiero que saque la mejor botella.-

-Veo que los bares pijos tampoco se libran de servir alcohol malo.-

-Hay malos empresarios a todos los niveles, pero lo camareros son más listos, saben calar a la gente y saben quienes dejan buenas propinas.-

-Ojalá solo con ser buena camarera se supiera calar a la gente, me habría evitado muchos dolores de cabeza en la universidad.-

-No te entiendo.-

-No importa. Brindemos. Por las personas honestas.- Alex brindó al aire y se acabó de un solo trago el resto de la copa que le quedaba.

-Y yo que pensaba que serías más modosa, no sé, más... más como tu hermana Kara. Me has engañado totalmente...-

-Alex.- le interrumpió secamente.

-¿Perdona?- Lena no entendía.

-No me llamo ni la mujer que te salvo la vida, ni la hermana de Kara. Me llamo Alex, aunque apuesto a que ni lo recordabas.-

-Disculpa Alex, no pretendía ofenderte. Y claro que me sé tu nombre, sé muchas cosas de ti. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí, aunque eso no nos vaya a convertir en amigas.-

-No, no me imagino haciéndome amiga de una Luthor.-

-Lena. Mi nombre es Lena, no soy solo una Luthor más.-

-Vaya, ahora soy yo la que te ha ofendido.- Alex sonrió maliciosamente. -Aunque creo que yo sí que lo pretendía.-

-Lo sé, no es mi apellido lo que me ofende, sino el desprecio con el que lo has dicho.-

Antes de que Lena pudiera decir nada más, el camarero dejó dos copas en la barra diluyendo un poco la tensión de aquel momento.

-Gracias. Lo que ha tomado ella también corre de mi cuenta, con la propina de siempre, por supuesto.-

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

-Toma.- le acercó el Whisky y cogió el suyo levantándose de la silla. -Espero que aprecies esta copa, te voy a dejar a solas para que la disfrutes más.-

-No te vayas Lena.- Alex la frenó cogiéndola del brazo y Lena volvió a sentarse a su lado en la barra. -No tendría que haberte hablado así. Decir que he tenido una mala semana sería el eufemismo del año. Además, no estoy acostumbrada a beber y enseguida pierdo la compostura. Soy yo la que debería irse.- Alex se levantó a duras penas y enseguida volvió a sentarse pesadamente, medio mareada. Lena se levantó y la sujetó impidiendo que se cayera hacia atrás.

-No creo que estés en disposición de marcharte, por lo menos no por tu propio pie.-

-¿Sabes Lena?-

-Dime.-

-Estás muy guapa esta noche, deberías llevar esta ropa más desenfadada más a menudo.-

-Y tú estás muy borracha. Creo que no ha sido buena idea lo de esta última copa.-

-¿Sabes Lena?-

-Dime Alex.- Lena sonrió, no había visto esa faceta de Alex y le gustó que no estuviera tan encorsetada.

-Esperas toda tu vida a llegar a una cierta edad, creyendo que todo será más fácil, que podrás desenvolverte en la vida de una forma honesta y un día te das cuenta de que todo es mentira. Y que la gente puede jugar contigo y con tus sentimientos y esperar que todo siga igual. Pero, ¿sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó pacientemente.

-Pues que todo cambia. No puedes pretender soltar una bomba y esperar que todo siga igual. Las bombas explotan, asolan y destruyen todo lo que encuentran a su paso, sobre todo aquellas que explotan en tu cara.-

-¿En mi cara?- Lena no entendía nada. Solo veía como se entristecía el rostro de Alex.

-¿A ti también te ha pasado?-

-¿Si me ha pasado el qué?-

-Pues eso, que todo tu mundo se removiera a tu alrededor sin tú tener ningún tipo de control sobre él.-

-Eso nos pasa a todos, Alex.-

-Déjalo, solo estoy divagando y no estoy en mi mejor momento anímico... así que haz tú el brindis antes de que diga algo de lo que me arrepienta.-

-Está bien. Por Alex y Lena y porque nuestras vidas sean más indulgentes con nuestros sentimientos.-

Ambas chocaron las copas y mientras Lena saboreaba el licor, veía como Alex tragaba con avidez esa copa.

-Alex, no sé que te ha pasado, pero deberías tomártelo con calma.-

-Llevo toda mi vida tomándomelo con calma y ya estoy un poco cansada.-

-Como quieras, ya eres adulta y yo no soy la más indicada para dar consejos a nadie. Pero me parece que es un desperdicio beber así un whisky de 50 dólares la copa.-

-Vaya.- Alex casi se atragantó. Miró la copa sorprendida y continuó. -Me alegro de que no me pusieran la primera vez este whisky, no sé que hubiera tenido que hacer para poder pagarlo... De hecho ahora no sé lo que tendré que hacer para poder pagar todo lo que he bebido.-

-No te preocupes, corre todo de mi cuenta.-

-Pero, no tenías que haberte molestado.-

-No es molestia. Además, estás en mi terreno, si alguna vez vamos al tuyo ya pagarás tú.-

-Gracias Lena, no sé como lo has hecho, pero necesitaba esto.-

Alex se levantó y abrazó a Lena con tal fuerza que casi se caen las dos. Lena la separó como pudo, no apreciaba ese tipo de contacto físico en público, le gustaban los movimientos más sutiles.

-Le diré a mi chófer que te lleve a casa.-

-No gracias, aún no he terminado lo que quería hacer, además mi casa es el último lugar al que me gustaría ir.-

-Bueno, puede llevarte a donde quieras.-

-Quiero quedarme aquí, si no te importa. Prometo beber este whisky más despacio. Ah y por favor no te sientas en la obligación de acompañarme, estaré bien sola.-

-No sé porque, pero me parece que no lo estarás. Pero vamos, no pretendo entrometerme más. Espero que logres olvidarte de aquello de lo que estás huyendo, y no te preocupes por la bebida, le he dicho al camarero que lo próximo que bebas también corre de mi cuenta... solo te pido que tengas cuidado.-

-Lo haré, gracias.- Alex sonrió mientras alzaba la copa en agradecimiento.

Lena se estaba levantando cuando escuchó una voz desagradablemente familiar.


End file.
